Seal It With a Kiss
by lizardmm
Summary: Faith, Buffy, a night at the Bronze. What more do you need? Season 3


_Suggested Listening: Britney Spears – "Seal It With a Kiss"_

Faith bounced on her feet with her eyes closed, letting her body move in time with the music pouring out of the Bronze's sound system. She could feel hands on her body, but she deftly moved and avoided the hold of men who danced in her proximity.

When she opened her eyes again, she caught a glimpse of her sister-Slayer sitting at a table with her friends a few feet away from the dance floor. Faith grinned lasciviously and crooked her finger at Buffy, beckoning her to come on the dance floor. The blonde quickly averted her gaze as if embarrassed that the dark-haired woman had caught her staring. Faith could see the elder slayer imperceptibly shake her head.

Faith shrugged and closed her eyes again, once again losing herself to the music.

The dark-haired slayer sauntered away from the bar, holding a red plastic cup in one hand. She maneuvered her way around couples and groups of conversing friends on her way back to the table where Buffy and her friends habitually sat.

Willow preferred the location of their high-top table over the other tables at the Sunnydale club. She claimed it was conveniently close to the bar, but far enough from the dance floor and stage so they could have conversations without yelling over the music. Faith was unconcerned about the strategic position of the favored hangout area, however; she only went to the Bronze to dance and see Buffy.

Xander and Willow interrupted their conversation to flash the Boston slayer a quick smile as she took a seat on a vacant bar stool.

"Where'd Buffy go?" Faith asked, looking for her sister-Slayer.

Willow pointed toward the service entrance at the rear of the club. "She said she saw a vampire escorting someone outside. She left when you were getting a refill."

Faith quickly hopped up from the table, earning her curious glances from Buffy's closest friends. "I, uh, should go check on her," she explained. "There could be more vampires in the alley."

Xander gave the beautiful brunette a puppy-dog grin. "I'll watch your drink for you," he offered.

"Thanks," the dark slayer curtly told the high school boy. In a town like Sunnydale, she was less concerned about date rape drugs, however. On the Hellmouth, it was more likely to have an evil potion slipped into her drink.

Faith hastily grabbed her leather jacket and felt for the weapon hidden in the inner lining as she made her way toward the back exit. Although the northern California weather wasn't cold enough to warrant a coat, it would look suspicious if she stormed through the club holding onto a large splinter of wood.

The brunette pushed out the rear metal doors and was greeted with a shock of cooler air. Since she'd arrived at the Bronze an hour prior to meet up with Buffy and her friends, the evening had begun to cool down. The dark slayer hesitated outside the Bronze, waiting for her eyes to adjust to the twilight. To her right she saw a large green dumpster. To her left, a pile of broken down boxes rested against the building.

She took a few careful steps deeper into the alley. "B?" she called out.

Next to her, the dumpster moved. Its wheels crunched against small stones on the pavement. And before she could react, she found herself slammed against the exterior wall of the club.

Strong hands pushed against the Boston slayer's rib cage, forcing the air out of her lungs as her back smashed against the rough brick. Faith dropped her leather jacket, and she could hear the wooden stake tumble from its hiding place and clatter on the black pavement. She closed her eyes and instinctively tensed her body, readying herself for the second impact.

"What took you so long?" came a mirthful feminine voice.

Faith cracked one eye open to see her sister-Slayer standing before her.

"What? Where's the vamp?" Faith asked, confused. She craned her neck, looking for signs of a struggle or at least a pile of dust.

A small, mischievous smile crept onto the blonde slayer's curved mouth. "No vampires out here," she revealed. She grabbed onto front fabric of Faith's thin tank top and her nails scratched against the brunette's abdomen. "Although I have been known to bite."

Faith sucked in a sharp breath. "Y-you lied to your friends," she stated incredulously.

"I wanted to get you alone," Buffy said, nuzzling her nose into the crook of Faith's neck, "and I knew you'd come out here if you thought I was in trouble."

The Boston teen felt her blood race faster in her veins. "We can't…we can't keep doing this."

Buffy let go of Faith's shirt and frowned. "Why not? Don't you like it?"

"Of course I _like _it, B," Faith admitted. "In fact, the word 'duh' comes to mind."

The blonde pouted. "Then what's the problem?"

"Doesn't this," Faith stated, indicating their dark and dank surroundings, "make you feel a little cheap?"

The Californian pressed her front against the taller woman. "No," she breathed. "But it _does _make me hot." She grabbed the younger slayer's hand and guided it down the front of her jeans. "Feel how hot it makes me, Fai."

Faith shuddered. Her fingers instinctively crept beneath Buffy's waistband, and she pressed her fingers into the elder slayer's cotton-covered sex. She could feel the soft nub poking between two pouting lips. But when she pressed harder against the blonde, she felt Buffy's hand wrap around her wrist.

Faith looked into the other slayer's hazel-green eyes. "Change your mind?" she asked, half afraid of the answer.

The Bostonian couldn't remember when or how she and the elder slayer had started to become so intimate. It didn't surprise the brunette that she enjoyed having sex with a girl; sex was as natural to her as slaying. What had surprised her, however, was Buffy's eagerness to participate and her seeming insatiableness once the initial shock had worn off.

But with Buffy at school all day long, they really only saw each other in the evenings. Even then, however, Buffy's Watcher, friends, or boyfriend were usually lurking around. Only when they patrolled together were they truly alone. Even in moments like this, the threat of being caught existed. They could take too long and Willow or Xander could stumble into the alleyway looking for their friend.

Part of Faith wanted to be caught. She wanted to see Buffy try to explain to her closest friends why Faith's hand was down her pants. But the rest of her knew that if their secret was exposed, the blonde slayer would deny anything had happened between them, and she'd never have this opportunity again.

Buffy pulled the brunette's hand out of the front of her jeans. She licked her lower lip and unfastened the front button of Faith's leather pants. The brunette's chocolate eyes darkened with realization. The Californian unzipped the taller woman's pants and roughly tugged them down her slight hips, dragging her underwear along with.

Faith tensed when she heard the service entrance door open nearby. The metal door shrieked against its metal hinges. The Boston teen peered over the green metal dumpster that stood between herself and the door. A gasp caught in her throat when she saw Willow poke her head out the opening.

Buffy ducked down out of sight, her face at eye-level with Faith's pelvic area.

Willow turned her head to look around the alley. When she noticed the dark-haired slayer, seemingly standing by herself against a wall, she paused. "Faith? What happened to Buffy? Xander and I were getting worried."

The Boston girl heard an almost imperceptible giggle come from the blonde near her feet. Buffy silently pulled the brunette's pants down around her ankles, leaving her naked from the waist up. Faith's eyes widened when she realized Buffy wasn't going to stop even though her best friend stood just a few feet away. Only an oversized dumpster stood between them and the redhead.

"She's, uh, walking a girl home," Faith uselessly lied. "We killed the vamp, but the chick he tried to attack was pretty shaken up."

"How come you didn't go, too?" Willow questioned.

Buffy separated Faith's pussy lips with her fingers and breathed against the other woman's naked sex, the warm air stimulating the taller slayer. "She, um, said she'd be right back," the Boston slayer said through clenched teeth. "Told me to stay behind to tell you what happened."

Buffy sucked a finger into her mouth and then slid her digit along the younger woman's bare slit.

Faith's knees wobbled. "I was just c-c-coming back inside," she lamely stammered."

"Oh, okay. Sorry for being nosey," Willow apologized. "I should have known you two could take on a single vampire with no problem. Are you coming back inside now?" the redhead pressed.

Buffy pressed the tip of her middle finger against Faith's wetness. She dipped her digit in shallowly before pulling it out.

"No, n-n-not yet," Faith breathed out shakily. "I'm gonna wait for B to get back."

Buffy slid her single finger back into the dark-haired woman, causing her to lurch and clutch onto the metal dumpster.

Willow eyeballed the brunette. "Okay. See you in a bit." The redhead turned on her heels and went back into the Bronze.

When the service door screamed shut again, Faith growled. "Fuck, B. Do you _want _to get caught?" she hissed.

Buffy grinned up from between her lover's thighs. She stroked her fingers along Faith's tender inner thighs, enjoying how the muscles twitched and tensed. "What's the matter, Fai?" she taunted playfully. "I thought you liked living dangerously."

"I do," Faith protested weakly. It was hard to form a compelling argument when the other slayer continued to touch her so intimately.

The blonde grabbed onto the back of Faith's knees. "Oh, calm down," Buffy chastised, still crouching near the ground, "it's not like I did anything to make Willow suspicious. Just be thankful I didn't do _this _to you." Buffy nuzzled her way between Faith's sensitive folds, pulling a low moan from the dark slayer. She slid her tongue in between the brunette's shaved lips before sucking the younger woman's clit into her mouth.

"Although it would have been funny to see you try to talk while I sucked on your clit," Buffy mused, pausing to tease the brunette.

Faith grunted in response and wrapped her fingers in Buffy's hair. She tugged the blonde's face more fully into her sex. "You do enough talking for both of us," she grumbled.

Rather than pull away from Faith's dominant hold, Buffy leaned further in. Her hands moved to Faith's backside and she tightened her fingers on the Boston woman's shapely ass.

Feeling her knees giving out again, Faith widened her stance and leaned back against the brick wall for stability, not minding that the rough exterior bit into her exposed skin. "You wanna go back to mine?" she panted, holding Buffy against her.

Showing amazing willpower, the blonde pulled away. "We should go back inside," she stated, shaking her head. "Willow and Xander are gonna start to worry again. They're worse than my mom."

Buffy stood up, pulling Faith's pants up with her. The brunette woman felt like throwing a tantrum, but she retained her composure. It would ruin her edgy, stoical exterior if she pouted that Buffy had unmercifully teased her that evening.

The Chosen wiped at her mouth with the back of her hand. She licked at the corners of her mouth, savoring the remnants of Faith's arousal. Buffy turned her attention back to the dark-haired girl, refastening the front of her black leather pants.

"We could always tell them we're going on patrol," Faith pointed out sourly as she allowed the elder woman to make her look presentable again. "It wouldn't be the first time you lied to them."

Buffy pressed herself against the taller woman and stood on her tiptoes so they were face-to-face. "It's not the lie that gets me hot," she breathed. She leaned forward, her lips brushing against Faith's mouth.

The Boston woman felt her heart thud loudly in her chest. She wondered if Buffy could feel how hard it beat whenever she was this close.

"See you back inside?" Buffy grinned affably as she came down from her toes.

Faith blinked, amazed at how quickly the other slayer had regained her composure, as if she hadn't just been on her knees in a dark alley. "Yeah, I just gotta…catch my breath."

"Don't take too long." The Chosen One smirked. " 'Cause if you're lucky, maybe there'll be some vampires in the girl's bathroom later."

FIN


End file.
